What they would do for love
by Sailors' Harmonie
Summary: This stroy will be diff.u see this has a new character i made up and she will win the man in this story,not Serena,but it still have them and alot of quarreling!PLZ REVIEW!


*~*~*~*What they would do for love*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! This is my first ever fanfic so please just give me a break on this one, okay. I need to see what you think of it first so I can know what kind of amendments are needed in future stories. I ask you to cope with me and do a slight favor for me to go and please read and review my hard work. Thanx, I appreciate it very much.  
  
P.s. I love making friends on-line. I have a msn messenger and if you'd like to add me my e-mail address is chibicin@hotmail.com  
  
Declaimer: I do not own any part of Sailor moon and Dragon ball Z or its characters. The characters Hidie and Seiya are my own that I have created.  
  
What my fanfic is about: Well, it is about Serena and a girl named Hidie that battle it out for the love of Trunks. You're probably wondering why Serena? It so happens that Darien is off on a 5-year study course in some fancy university in England. So Serena is completely desperate right now. Hidie on the other hand is not as desperate as Serena is but will never back away from a fight. It's full of action, love and secrets of warrior and royal blood are uncovered. Powers supposedly??? You find out in this 7- chapter story.  
  
Chapter 1: They meet  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHH!! I hate this!!" yelled a boy in the midst of the crowd in the busy school hall.  
  
"Yeah! I know!" yelled another and slammed his locker door shut in front of Serena's face.  
  
"Hey, what do you suppose those guys are pissed about, Lita?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh, it's not really a big deal but those guys have heard of the new transfers from Yellow Star High School, they say its gonna be a whole pile of them coming this year," answered Lita.  
  
"I'm gonna make sure they suffer when they come!" shouted another.  
  
"Aren't they taking this a little too far now?" commented Serena.  
  
At that Lita's face went all stern and almost hurt looking, this usually meant that she would be making one of her patriotic speeches.  
  
"Serena, do I have to remind you how Orange Star High School, our school, earned its name? We had to make it mean something. We had to work hard in all those football games, cheerleading competitions, and all the other stuff we had to win so this country could know the name Orange star. Then suddenly this new school pops up calling themselves Yellow star. They lose at almost everything and the media has to go and confuse our names all the time! I think it's way too much when they take all our glory. I think I would gladly help those guys torture them."  
  
Serena's face was expressionless as she just listened and wondered if Lita could just go all day lecturing her about this. Suddenly, Lita's lecture was cut off when her boyfriend, Ken, also the football captain, came strolling by and caught sight of her. They both saw each other and sparks flew.  
  
"Um, Lita, are you okay?" asked Serena waving a hand over her eyes to make sure she was okay.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm okay it's just that Ken is coming over here" replied Lita sort of in a daze.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Serena does my hair look okay??"  
  
"Serena stop that! You're making me look retarded"  
  
"Oh boy, here we go," said Serena sarcastically.  
  
She of all people knew how Lita was crazy over Ken.  
  
"I don't know why Lita trips over this guy so much? It's like she's almost drooling over him," thought Serena. She well and knew how girls were wild over Ken and how they flirted with him all the time. Most of the time he would just flirt back.  
  
Serena just waited in a corner so as not to interrupt their romantic talk, not to mention kissing and hand holding session. Serena thought of her beloved Darien. It had now been 2 months since he moved all the way to England to study. Just watching Lita and Ken made her feel sad just remembering the times she and Darien shared.  
  
Suddenly, she awoke out of her daydream when someone bumped her real hard on her arm. "Hey! Watch it, Hidie!" shouted Serena angrily.  
  
"It's not my fault you're not listening to someone say excuse me, so I just decided to budge through!" yelled back Hidie.  
  
Hidie was in the same class, 2nd form, as Serena and Lita. She had sort of long shiny black hair, almost dark blue looking. She was thin and pretty and had light blue eyes with silver streaks in them. . She had muscles and knew how to fight. She was 15, like Serena, but Lita was 16. She was almost as feisty as Lita and never backed away from a good quarrel.  
  
Serena had now learned how to stand up for her self, from Lita of course, and was willing to answer anyone back rudely. "Maybe you should talk a little louder, I thought you were the loud mouth of the class or so they say hmm??" said Serena coldly.  
  
"So it's gonna be that way, meat-balls for a brain??" answered Hidie.  
  
"Bring it on you little cheap piece of trash."  
  
"You want it you got it!"  
  
Hidie and Serena were about to brawl when the first bell rang. A crowd had already gathered to watch, but was broken up by the late bell ringing. "We'll settle this another time," said Hidie with a look that could kill.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ready," said Serena gritting her teeth. They had both made it clear that they didn't like each other that much.  
  
Everyone was now in his or her proper classroom. Announcements were being made on the p.a. Principal Stewart was welcoming all the new transfers from Yellow Star. It made almost everyone feel like puking.  
  
"Psst.Serena, have you noticed we have a new guy in our class?" whispered Lita.  
  
"Huh??" was all Serena could say.  
  
"Yeah, the guy two seats in front of you"  
  
"All right class now I'm gonna introduce you to our new student from Yellow star, Trunks, now don't be shy, get up," said Miss Haruna the homeroom teacher.  
  
Trunks had short cut pale purplish hair; he was around 16 years old. His eyes were blue and he had the most heart-melting smile you've ever seen. Everyone was quiet, except for the girls. They were practically going gaga over him. All the guys were gritting their teeth with anger. Trunks turned his head and looked at Hidie and gave a slight smile. She reacted with a blush and tilted her head so he wouldn't see her. He turned to look at Serena, which he thought had the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen, although she was pretty, it looked like two blonde meatballs and pigtails. He smiled and raised his eyebrow at her. Serena could have practically died at that instant.  
  
"Lita, did you see that?" asked Serena almost hoarsely.  
  
"Yeah, you're so lucky," responded Lita.  
  
Hidie was now recovering and her best friend, Mina nudged her and said, "Oh, I think he has a crush on you," and she giggled.  
  
"You think?" said Hidie dreamily.  
  
"It could be a possibility, but ya gotta get to know him first, and I know how just to do that."  
  
"Serena this is your big chance!" said Lita to Serena.  
  
"I bet he's gonna be on the football team, I'll get Ken to hook you guys up!"  
  
It seemed like a dream to Hidie and Serena but, who will make the first move???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. So for the meantime, please R&R. Please just don't flame me or I'll respond unkindly (*you've been warned). *^-^* See ya! 


End file.
